Talk:Paradox Space
Coverage Okay so about the third thought I had after this was revealed was: This is going to be a bitch to cover. So here's a few things to consider. 1. It will probably be big, so there will be lots of content that needs to be covered. 2. It might be complicated to tell apart the "previously unseen", the "doomed time line what if's", and the "hypothetical stories that have nothing to do with canon". 3. Do we add in the new information on the characters in the character articles? Glob knows these are crowded enough as it is. 4. This technically isn't a mspaint-adventure. So we can be pretty liberal in how we cover it, even going so far as to separate the content in a separate wiki...but that would probably bring it's own set of problems. In any case I think we need to have some way to indicate if a piece of information came from the original story or from the paradox space comics.- 08:27, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well any hypothetical "what if?" stories would probably differ quiet noticeably from the canon, because otherwise what is the point? I guess the issue might be trying to distinguish some of them from doomed timelines, because a story can be clear whether it is hypothetical or doomed timeline, but it can also be ambiguous, so I guess it is sort of a matter of a case by case judgement, unless PXS itself makes the distinction clear by categorising stories. :As for sourcing what information came from where, well one of our many community goals it to add more source links, if we keep up on this goal when it comes to adding new info from PXS than we shouldn't need to indicate the source of the info in the text (for the most part). - The Light6 (talk) 11:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Splitting it into a separate wiki could be a good idea, it would give us more room to write story summaries in-depth. 00:13, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I think we should cover it here. This wiki already covers Jailbreak, Bard Quest and Problem Sleuth, and with an update schedule of one page per weekday, it'll take a year to catch up with Act 1's pagecount and two more years to catch up with Act 2, and I don't think we need to worry about too many multi-page pesterlogs. The Buffyverse wiki covers Buffy, Angel and the comics, the Bleach wiki covers the manga, the parts of the anime based on the anime, the filler arc parts of the anime and the omake segments of uncertain canon status and Wookiepedia covers the entire Star Wars franchise and its half-dozen or so canon tiers, and they've all found ways of keeping things clear and organized (usually with separate sections for various spinoffs or story arcs). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 23:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::On that topic, I've always thought Bulbapedia was a phenomenal and exemplary wiki. That being said, alright. Let's cover it here. Do we need a PXS category? Doomed timelines / canon / fanon subcategories? And more currently pertinent, do any of these stories deserve individual pages yet, or should we just summarize them on the PXS page? 23:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Since these stories are all going to be pretty short (if the first two are any indication), I don't think individual pages will be needed. Putting the summaries on the main PXS page should be fine for now, though they may later need to be relocated to new pages if they end up taking up too much space. 00:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Another wiki example to add to the list of wiki examples is the Doctor Who Wiki, it covers Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures (+ K9 and Company), Torchwood, and K9, and all of those things in all their different media formats from the TV shows, to the books, novels, comics, audio plays, actual stage plays, licensed parodies, and possibly more. Of course we cannot stop others from making a PXS wiki if they want, but if they do, and it ends up being a failure, like that independent Homestuck Wiki, we can do to it what we did to the Homestuck Wiki. ::::::That being said, Hussie's blog post did indicate that most if not all the PXS stories would be fairly short, most of them can easily be covered here. That being said, if any story in the future is long or complex enough to warrant it, it can have it's own page. But certainly the first two stories do not warrant it. :::::::I am in all favor of covering this on this Wiki, and agree with the points made by Lp. We can summarize the short stories on this page, and if there actually ends up being a long, in depth story on Paradox Space we can create a separate page for it. I think that sourcing Paradox Space as canon material should be done sparingly unless it's stated outright that Hussie contributed to the writing of the comic. Really, Paradox Space is just an officially endorsed place for talented people to post fan comics. Rabbeseking (talk) 04:42, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Canonicity I'm fairly certain that is a word, at least. Anyway, in the latest PXS news update (hey we should make a PXS link template) Hussie made a very helpful coverall statement for how canon these stories are: "For any given story, it is either "Definitely Not Canon" or "Possibly Canon". But no story should ever be regarded as "Definitely Canon", unless Homestuck itself confirms those events retroactively in some manner." So there we have it. 23:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think a Paradox Space link template would be great to make! (lol off topic kind of) Just my two cents. Ylimegirl (talk) 04:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I just tried to for about half an hour, but I have to admit at some point that I have zero experience making any templates before, even a simple link template, and that is the point I have reached. Code is here, and yes I realize it won't work unless the code is in the same-named template page, but I tried it and it wasn't sufficient yet, so I decided not to uselessly clog up template namespace. 05:56, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm gonna try my hand at it, probably after school. Ylimegirl (talk) 15:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::EDIT: Here have a shit edit of the MSPA template real quick Ylimegirl (talk) 15:14, April 17, 2014 (UTC) PXS vs. PxS Minor thing but might as well jump on it in the early stages, which one should we use? I know people have sort of disagreed on it, but as far as I can tell, both are equally right (officially, maybe). I know people have pointed to the smaller "x" in the icon as evidence it is supposed to be PxS, but that feels more like stylisation. , however (Hussie ironically hasn't used either, instead using PS). I considered changing the intro to say "abbreviated as PXS and PxS" but I felt that seem odd to readers, so I will hold off to see what everyone else thinks. I of course prefer PXS, and Rachel as editor-in-chief of PXS might be a more reliable source on what the "correct" one is (if there is a correct one that is). - The Light6 (talk) 05:20, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :It's hard to tell, since x just looks like a smaller capital X. I would recommend PXS, given that. On the other hand, P'arado'x S'pace so... ' 05:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC)